To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: After seeing the latest Disney movie, Daphne has a dream in which she's trapped in an icy palace. Can an act of true love break the spell that's frozen not only the entire land, but also Daphne's own heart? Birthday gift for XFilesFanatic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **By some twist of fate, I had this story idea the other day, even before I found out about **XfilesFanatic**'s birthday. Knowing that we both love _Frozen_ as well as _Frasier_, it didn't take long to decide what I had to do. This turned out a bit longer than I meant, but I'm happy with it. I hope this does justice to one of my favorite animated movies ever!

Daphne let out a sigh as the credits rolled. It certainly was one of the cutest Disney movies she'd seen in a while. Roz had informed her that, since watching _Frozen_, Alice hadn't stopped singing "Let It Go" and "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" Daphne had laughed, saying it was the same every time a new animated movie came out. Kids sang the songs nonstop for a week or two, then they lost interest.

But now that she'd watched it, Daphne understood why it had become such a hit. Instead of the usual Disney princess story, this time the focus had been on the girls, not the men rescuing them. Anna reminded Daphne a bit of herself, being willing to cross a frozen wilderness to rescue her sister. David and Ella had both enjoyed the movie. Ella had been mesmerized by Elsa's ice palace. David, meanwhile, rooted for rugged Kristoff, who wound up winning Anna's heart. "Well, it's time for bed, you two," Daphne said.

"I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Ella sang loudly.

"You're not the queen of Arendelle, so unfortunately, it's time for bed," Daphne said, picking up her young daughter.

"Aw, come on. It's not even a school night," Ella whined. It was Friday, which was why the family had decided to watch a movie together.

Daphne nearly felt herself wavering as she looked into Ella's eyes. Niles had been so thrilled when their daughter was born, because she'd inherited her mother's brown eyes.

"Even princesses need their sleep," Niles said, coming over to kiss Ella on the cheek.

Despite her stubborn desire to stay awake, both Niles and Daphne could see how Ella was fighting to suppress a yawn.

"I want to get started on my homework," David announced. He wasn't a great student, but he'd inherited his father's desire to do well in school. His grades never failed to make his parents proud.

"Time for bed," Daphne said to Ella. Her tone made it clear that there would be no more arguing on the subject.

Ella gave a dramatic sigh. Daphne laughed as She carried Ella upstairs to her room. Daphne knew a lot of mothers would've made her walk up the stairs, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do this forever. She helped Ella change into pajamas, which was difficult considering that the little girl was almost asleep already. Just as Daphne was about to kiss her daughter goodnight and turn off the light, she heard Ella whisper something. "Do you think Anna and Kristoff got married?"

Even when she could barely stay awake, Ella was still thinking about the movie. "Yes, I imagine they did," Daphne said. "Once you realize who you're meant to be with, everything else just falls into place." She couldn't help smiling over the complicated set of circumstances which led to her and Niles having multiple ceremonies.

As she drifted off to sleep, Ella smiled, glad to hear that Anna and Kristoff probably had a happy ending. "When it snows, I want to build a snowman," she murmured. "And name it Olaf."

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to do that this winter," Daphne said. "Now, it's time to go sleep. I love you." She kissed her daughter's cheek. Then, with a contented sigh, Daphne turned out the light and left the room.

A few minutes later, she joined Niles in the master bedroom. "Well, I finally got Ella to sleep. It seems she wants to build a snowman named Olaf this winter."

"Well, that ought to be interesting," Niles replied, closing the book he'd been reading. "Especially when we have to explain to her that snowmen can't talk."

"Oh, come on. You know you liked the movie, too. I saw you smiling a bit when Olaf was talking about summer."

Niles blushed. "Well, I'll admit it had a certain appeal. And I had no idea Idina Menzel could sing like that!"

"There _are_ talented singers outside the world of opera, you know," Daphne teased.

"I suppose you're right," Niles conceded. "I've got a bit of paperwork I want to get done tomorrow morning, so I think it's time to turn in. Goodnight, my love."

When Niles leaned forward to kiss her, Daphne couldn't help smiling. Even after all these years, Niles was still as smitten with her as the moment he first saw her folding his brother's shorts. Suddenly, Daphne realized how tired she was, and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Daphne knew, she was in a strange castle. It wasn't like any place she'd ever been before. As she stared at the strange walls, she began to realize something. The place was made of ice. How could ice be formed into such intricate patterns? But before she could ponder the question any further, Daphne glanced out one of the windows. Snow covered everything. It didn't look like there could be anything left alive out there.

That thought was sad enough, but what hurt even worse was that Daphne somehow realized that she'd done this. Somehow, she'd managed to freeze an entire land. The guilt was overwhelming. She wasn't sure exactly how it had happened, but she was certain she was to blame for this sudden winter. Horrified by what she saw, Daphne gasped, putting a hand to her heart. Only then did she notice she was cold. Not from the temperature around her, but inside. Suddenly, a phrase ran through her mind: _Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart_. She knew if she didn't fix this situation soon, her heart would freeze, and she would be dead. "Only an act of true love can save me, but there can't be anyone out there." She sighed. Even though she was near tears, she was able to notice that this icy palace was equipped with a fireplace. Not stopping to wonder how that could be possible, she made her way over and noticed that there were already logs in there, seemingly just waiting for her. She made a fire, then sat down in front of it. Perhaps this might buy her a little time. If only she could recall how all of this had happened.

The fire made the room considerably warmer, yet it did nothing for her heart. It was only a matter of time now. All she could do was hope she'd one day be forgiven for hurting countless people and animals.

But just as she began to give in, she heard a sound which made her look up. The door to the castle had been thrust open, and a man burst in. "Daphne, thank God, there you are!"

Daphne tried to stand up, but she was now too weak. "Who...who are you?" Even speaking the words took more effort than she'd thought possible.

"My name is Niles. I've been wandering through this forest for months now. There's nothing but snow and ice out there. But I did manage to find one elderly man who was somehow still alive. He told me that a beautiful princess had frozen the land with a magical spell gone awry."

"That must have been me," Daphne whispered. "But I can't remember what happened now." She shivered. The cold inside her was much worse now.

Niles nodded. "Yes, I was told that I could find the princess inside this castle. True love's kiss can undo any spell. And when I heard about you living here, all alone, my heart nearly broke. No one deserves to be this lonely. I know it's strange for me to say this, but I think I love you."

Hearing those words made Daphne feel the slightest bit warmer. She didn't know what to say to him, a perfect stranger declaring his love for her. "I'm so cold," she finally said. His words had warmed her, but it would take more than that to save her.

In seconds, Niles crossed the room to where she sat. He helped her to her feet, and for the first time, Daphne noticed how handsome he was. _And brave, too, surviving out there all alone_, she thought. "Thank you, Niles," she said smiling at him for the first time.

"You're welcome. You're even more beautiful in person than I'd imagined. Now, let's see if we can fix that frozen heart of yours." He leaned forward. His lips took Daphne by surprise. But as soon as they met, Daphne felt a warmth go all through her. Her heart was no longer frozen.

"It worked," Daphne said. "You've saved me life!"

"Yes, it seems the spell is broken," Niles agreed, looking out the window. For the snow was melting, and green grass could be seen underneath.

"I don't know how to thank you," Daphne said, realizing that she'd been close to death just moments ago.

"Marry me," Niles said. "I know it's sudden, but this is true love."

"Oh, Niles, nothing could make me happier!"

Suddenly, Daphne opened her eyes. She was safe in the master bedroom she shared with Niles.

"What's wrong, my love?" Niles asked as he heard her stirring.

"I just had a dream, that I was trapped in a castle after I froze the entire land, just like Elsa. I needed a kiss of true love to save me. You came in and rescued me."

"While I'm certainly no Kristoff, I would do my very best to save you, no matter what the circumstances," Niles said kissing her. "But in _our _fairytale, I've always thought you were the one who rescued _me_."

"Well, I beg to differ, but it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad we got our happy ending," Daphne said.

**The End**


End file.
